Not Enough
by TheNightsTerror
Summary: Ouran Highschool Host Club and Bleach crossover. Kaoru Hitachiin/Orihime Inoue, as well as implied HikaKao. Smutty, a bit of fluff, and some angst.


**A/U**

**This is completely and utterly random. I was thinking about what would happen if some Bleach characters transferred to Ouran.. Because, you know, it's perfectly plausible. And I was thinking that Kaoru and Orihime would be able to get along.. and maybe even.. Well. Yeah. Have a relationship.  
**

**Warning: Smutty content, implied boy-love, etc.**

**Disclaimer****: Would I be doing this if I owned Bleach or Ouran Highschool Host Club? No.**

**Characters: Kaoru Hitachiin and Orihime Inoue. Mention of Hikaru Hitachiin.**

* * *

_In the end, it still wasn't enough._

Kaoru trailed a hand over the pale, naked skin next to him, a heavy sigh leaving him as he traced random patterns on the girl's soft stomach. He tried his best to ignore her irregular breathing, closing his eyes for a long while after each sob found it's way out of her.

He knew she hated breaking down like this in front of him, that she hated being weak. He understood how she felt, he honestly, truly did. He heard her teeth clamp shut, trying to hold back yet another heart-wrenching cry, and he felt guilt wash through him in a wave. Why had Kaoru chosen_this _amazing girl, out of all people, to torment?

More than likely it was because he cared about her.

Orihime Inoue had found a way into his heart. She had been there for him when he needed someone the most, and had even been so kind as to listen to him. Even better, she hadn't judged him for all of his sick feelings. She hadn't called him a monster, or cringed away from him. _She had listened_. It was as simple as that. The two had connected.

Kaoru pushed himself up, so that he was sitting, and threw a furtive glance in the girl's direction. Still, there were tears streaming down her face, and it hurt him even more to know that he had caused those—that he couldn't make them stop, even though he might want to.

"I love you."

He saw her head tilt to the side, looking away from him before she replied, her voice, kind as always, shook just the tiniest bit. "Not as much as you love Hikaru-kun," She said, and even though her words should have stung, they didn't. She was simply speaking the truth, something that both she and Kaoru had understood for a long time.

"I wish it _was_ enough, though…" He whispered, his words not at all a lie. "I wish I loved you enough to be with you.. Enough to leave my stupid lie at home." But he was too selfish.

Even if he hadn't been looking, he could have predicted what she would do. She smiled softly, looking at him once again with understanding eyes. "If it means anything, Kaoru-kun,_ I_ do love you."

He took a deep breath, sitting there motionlessly for a moment before he acted again. As much as he wanted to stop, he couldn't. Even though it might tear her heart out even more, he just couldn't help himself. He leaned down, a hand going out slowly to wipe away her tears, caressing the side of her face tentatively. Then he finally leaned down, connecting their lips for what seemed like the hundredth time.

_It still wasn't enough._

It probably should have made him happy that she didn't even hesitate in returning the kiss. Instead it left him feeling far more guilty than before, though not enough to stop him from continuing.

Kaoru slid a hand down her arm, squeezing her hand once before moving back up and cupping the side of her breast, a rewarding moan leaving her. If this had been any other situation he would have been proud that her body was already responding so much to him, that her body was already trained to expect pleasure.

Again, it did nothing but send a jolt of dread through him… Not quite enough to make him stop just yet.

He crawled his way on top of her, his mouth leaving hers to trail hot kisses down the side of her neck, before latching onto her shoulder. He felt Orihime's head tilt to the side, allowing him more access to lavish her, giving him a silent bit of encouragement.

Her leg slid up slowly, pressing teasingly against an already somewhat hard length. That was another one of the reasons why he had grown attached to Orihime. Even though she was so honest and caring, she had always been able to tease him in just the right ways. She had kept him interested.

Tonight would be no different than anything else. Kaoru would stay with her for a while, before getting up and leaving her again, heading back home to a mansion where he would pretend not to be hurting.

Her already well trained hand slipped down, long, skilled fingers toying with him, earning a low growl from the back of Kaoru's throat. Even in a situation like this, a Hitachiin always liked to be in control. A soft smirk replaced Orihime's smile, not at all looking menacing on her caring face. Instead it just made her seem all the more desirable.

He narrowed his eyes, pulling himself away from her long enough to stare into her eyes challengingly. Another thing about her that he adored was that she had also always been able to match his games full-on, a surprising amount of bravery hidden within her small frame.

Kaoru leaned tauntingly toward her, his mouth hovering above hers, the hand that had been massaging her breast trailing its way down to find that she was already satisfyingly wet. He pressed his lips to hers again, a new frenzy of heat running through the both of them, making things a bit rougher than they had started. He slipped two fingers inside of her, refusing to to anything but tease her until he, himself, was satisfied.

Orihime had always been a smart girl, and had always picked up on other's thoughts and emotions quickly. Which is why she didn't need anyone to tell her to move, her hand also going down to give Kaoru a teasing squeeze. If he had been thinking normally in that moment, he probably would have laughed, amused with her ability to meet his games as always.

If there was another reality, he could almost see himself living a happy life with this girl, the two of them staying by each-other's side always.

_This _was_ reality, though, and his feelings just weren't enough._


End file.
